The present invention relates in general to tool protection and enclosure devices and, in particular, to a tool containment and dispensing apparatus which, through reciprocation, receives, maintains and dispenses a rotary cutting tool from within an internal chamber of a protective housing, thereby protecting the rotary cutting tool from potentially damaging contact with external objects during handling, storing and transportation of same.
For many years, industry has utilized tool containment elements for storing and handling rotary cutting tools in a relatively protective manner. New diamond crystal rotary cutting tools, for example, can cost in excess of several hundred dollars a piece. Accordingly, for economic reasons alone, adequate protection against potential damage, and thus replacement of such a costly rotary cutting tool is highly desirable. While several containment devices have typically provided for an enclosed region for the rotary cutting tools stored therewithin, few, if any, have comprised a dispensing device which enables a user to alternatively store, remove or expose a portion of the rotary cutting tool from within the containment device itself, without physical handling of the tool itself. In spite of the existence of tool containment devices in the industry, few, if any, prior art devices utilize a separate reciprocating tool carriage within an apparatus housing, which enables a user to extend the rotary cutting tool out of the containment housing and into a drilling machine, and then, completely back into the containment apparatus, after the drilling operation is completed, all without the necessity to physically handle the tool itself.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a tool containment and dispensing apparatus which can, through reciprocation, expose and then retract a rotary cutting tool through the use of a prompting element so as to eliminate the necessity to physically handle the tool during insertion and removal from a conventional drilling machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a tool containment and dispensing apparatus which comprises an internal tool carriage device, which concentrically aligns the rotary cutting tool in relation to an aperture through which the rotary cutting tool is to pass through when extended or retracted.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a tool containment and dispensing apparatus which significantly reduces the risk of damage to the rotary cutting tool shank, flute and tip during storage, transportation and handling, as well as during insertion and removal, while permitting the realignment and secure positioning of the rotary cutting tool back into the tool containment and dispensing apparatus--for further storage, transporting and dispensing.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a tool containment and dispensing apparatus which is efficiently designed and inexpensively constructed so as to minimize manufacturing costs associated therewith.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.